Jail Mouse
by lightening816
Summary: 6th Arden story, there’s a ghost, romance, and on January 22, 1901, Arden is framed for a crime she did'nt commit. While in prison, with memories from the past come to visit, friends are lost and gained, all she needs now is love
1. Waking Up

**Jail Mouse**

**By: **Lightening816

**Rated: **PG-13

**Genres: **Drama/Angst

**Synopsis: **In the 6th Arden story, there's drama, horror, a ghost, and on January 22, 1901, Arden is framed for a crime she did not commit.

**CHAPTER 1: **Waking Up

Olivia Flaversham was walking on a sidewalk, heading to Osborne House on the Isle of Wight. She was covered in blood, bruises, and had a black eye. She had just gone through the hardest time of her life. She had left London to go meet the mouse queen, though she did not want to see her like this. She left her baby, Cassandra, with her soon to be husband, Hunter. The queen remembered Olivia from the Flaversham Case, and wanted to talk to her. Since Olivia knew that the queen always spent Christmas at the Osborne house, she knew exactly where to go.

When she reached to Osborne House, she walked through the small mouse hole on the right side and after walking through a long hallway, she found a big door, knocked it, and heard a sweet voice say "come in!"

Olivia came in and found the mouse queen sitting in a chair. Olivia walked up to the queen and sat down with her. The queen noticed Olivia's horrifying appearance.

"Good heavens, Miss Flaversham, what happened to you?" she asked, curiously.

"I was in a fight earlier today with someone I've been having a lot of drama with lately," replied Olivia. The queen was surprised and looked worried.

"Then something must be done to keep those wounds from infecting! Quick I'll…get…" she said as she rose from her chair. She was holding out her paw to help Olivia up, but puts it down. Her face went blank as she fell backwards and onto the ground. Olivia jumped from her seat and clapped her hands to her mouth in shock. The mouse queen lied there still and lifeless. Olivia was shaking and very nervous.

"Oh…oh no! She…she's dead! I've got to tell somebody!!" she cried. She rushed out of the room and cried for help. She found a couple of guards and begged them for help.

"Help! Help! The queen is dead!" she cried placing her head on one of the guards' chest.

"It was terrible…a…a mouse came in through the vent system and broke in, and murdered the queen!" she said. The guards gasped, actually believing the little fibber.

"Do you know who the murderer is?" asked one of the guards. Olivia answered the question immediately.

"Yes, I know her. We were childhood friends until she betrayed me. Her name is Arden Diane Morgan Takamashi…Pattison," she said.

Meanwhile back in London, fifteen year old Arden was in on another sidewalk against a big pile of trash. She was wearing a white turtleneck, a long white skirt, dark vanilla colored boots, and her cherry-red hair was long and very curly. She was lying there. There was no shine in her eyes, no movement, no nothing. She just stared into space. Little red lines of blood covered her face, and it was all over her paws. Her paws started to twitch, and eventually, she sat up. She looked forward, still saying nothing. She rose up to her feet. Arden did not know what to think. She had a black eye, bloody scars all over; she knew that Olivia had won. The two mice were in a fight earlier that day.

**FLASHBACK**

"TAKE IT BACK!!!!" yelled an enraged Arden earlier that day.

"FORGET IT!!" yelled back Olivia. "NATHAN IS AN IDIOTIC RODENT FOR BEING AROUND YOU!"

Hearing these words made Arden angry. This was common. Ever since the birth of Olivia's baby, she and Arden have been fighting for countless hours. They loved it because they both wanted to see each other miserable.

Olivia and Arden gnawed, bit, punched and taunted each other.

During today in this particular fight, Olivia remembered about her meeting with the queen, so to get Arden out of her hair/fur, she knocked Arden out and threw her aside. She left her adversary there.

**END FLASHBACK**

Arden woke up from her unconsciousness and felt a major headache. She looked around. She was the only one here. She wanted to get out of here, but where could she go?

Ever since that horrible day on November 24, 1899, Arden had found Olivia and Hunter were having one of those making out moments, so she and Nathan found Olivia's ex-boyfriend, Jerome, and he broke up with her, the breakup drove her mad, and the rest was history. It was easy to see that control over Olivia was out of Hiram Flaversham's paws. He was even tied up, which was an absolute shocker. After the chaos, Nathan and Arden left the Flavershams for good.

After they left, Arden met back up with her parents. Two weeks later, they found a place to stay, of course a place near Nathan and Allison's home. One month later, Julian found a job at a small store as a cashier (it's a good thing those years of cashier experience back when he loved underground came in handy). Emily stayed home.

In May of 1990, Arden heard the news of the birth of Olivia's baby. The girl was named Cassandra. The father is Hunter, Arden's ex who is still being faithful towards Olivia, and still hating Arden.

Two months later in July, Arden and Olivia met back up with each other, and it was war! Everyday ever since then, they have been fighting each other, against the wishes of their parents. Everyday, some wounds would be worst than others.

This was true. Arden's life had been hell…as always.

And things were only going to get worse.

A big black and white police truck started driving up to Arden. The bright head lights were shining too brightly in Arden's eyes. She turned away. She heard the noises of people coming out of the truck.

"Alright, Miss Pattison! Paws in the air! You're under arrest!" yelled the chief police mouse.

Arden's eyes widened. She looked back.

"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong!" she protested.

"That's what they all say! Murdering the queen is something you can't get away from!" replied the chief. He took out handcuffs, pulled Arden up and placed the handcuffs around her paws.

"Please! I didn't do it! I'm not a murderer! I'M NOT A MURDERER DAMN IT!!" yelled Arden as she was led to the truck.

The doors were flung open and she was pushed in. The doors closed and the truck drove away.

Forty minutes later, Arden was led out of the truck, forced into the jailhouse, pushed into a cell; she sat down on the small bench inside, and watched as the bars flew closed. When the bars closed, she looked up the cell's window.

"What the hell…" she whispered.


	2. What You've Become

**CHAPTER 2: **What You've Become

"I didn't do it. I know I didn't. I've never even been near the freakin' queen," muttered Arden. She had been arrested earlier that day. Arden wanted to get out, but how? She could not tell the guards. They would not believe her. Speaking of which, a mouse in a British guard outfit came to her cell.

"Miss Pattison, because of your malevolent crime, you have been sentenced to death. On the dawn of March 29th, 1901, you will be executed," he said in a stern voice. As he walked away, he made one more comment.  
"Oh, and by the way, you have a guest, a Miss Flaversham," he said. As he disappeared, Arden clenched the bars in fury. She hated Olivia! She started to think that the hated slutty Flaversham had something to do with this!

Out of the shadows came Olivia Flaversham. She was dressed in this very short, revealing black tank top, a long camouflage skirt, silver hoop earrings, a stylish camouflage cap, and long black boots. She wore heavy black eye liner, a red lipstick o her lips. Arden was disgusted.

"Olivia Flaversham…you look like a freakin' slut. Got lost on your way to the strip club?" she asked. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to look ten times better than you, but I can plainly see that I didn't need to," she teased. Arden wanted to hurt her so much. Instead, she just acted like the bitch she knew she was.

"Olivia, what the hell is wrong with you?! Look at yourself! Ever since you changed your ways, you've been acting like a complete bitch! Why can't you pull yourself together?!" asked Arden.

"I know, but you remember when you made me this way?! Huh??!! I don't blame you though. If it hadn't been for your mess ups, I wouldn't have a smart daughter, and a kick ass boyfriend," replied Olivia.

Arden noticed a small mirror in Olivia's pocket. She snatched it and showed it in front of Olivia's face.

"Again, look at yourself!! This isn't the Olivia I know! Where is she?" asked Arden. Olivia backed away. She snatched back her mirror and pushed Arden to the ground.

"That dumb Olivia is dead and gone! I'm no longer that sweet little Flaversham girl whose toymaker father was in need of rescuing! And I definitely won't be going to any detective for help anytime soon like I did three years ago! The me that I was back in 1897 is gone and never coming back. I'm a new woman! Now if you ever end up trying to look for the new Olivia, she's right here! Now you're the one being stupid, but this isn't the first time now, is it?" she said. She placed the mirror back in her pocket. She showed Arden her middle finger, gave a harsh laugh, spat on her, and taunted her one last time.

"I can't wait for your execution on your birthday! Too bad I wasn't the one who suggested it. Nevertheless, I can't wait to see you. It will be a day no one will ever forget," she hissed. She turned her back on Arden and walked away and out the door. As Olivia left, Arden could not get out of her mind, and she tried not to care.

"What makes you think that you're kick ass boyfriend won't leave you like he left me? Because of your baby?" Arden whispered.

Olivia placed her paws in her paws in her pockets. When she left prison, she looked at herself in the mirror. She did not think there was anything wrong, but as she gazed deeper, she could have sworn that she started to see herself before she turned bad, and then started to see herself now. Olivia looked away.

Olivia put the mirror away and walked down the sidewalk. She was happy, yet sad. Life certainly was challenging for her though she did not want to admit it. The night Arden and Nathan escaped back in '99, Hiram, her father, escaped from being tied up and attempted to ground Olivia, but before he could do anything, Olivia pushed him down, and she and Hunter ran away together. They found this little haven in the sewers. Making sure they were far away from the mean and criminally lived, they stayed there together. In June of 1900, her baby was born. Hunter was with her the whole time.

As Olivia went through the flashback, she kept on seeing Arden in her head. She tried to shake her off, but it did not do any good. She hated Arden with a passion! Oh how she wanted to see her die in front of her eyes, but seeing Arden everywhere did not help!

Olivia watched as other mice walked by. They looked happy. Olivia tried to be that, but how could she? As she walked by a bookstore, she looked at herself in a reflection and saw a sexually monstrous version of herself. She could take it. If she could, she would smash the reflection.

Olivia ran away from it. She tried her hardest to take her mind off of Arden and her reflection. What was happening to her was making her scared. What more could she do? Was this a message? Will this haunt her forever? This drove Olivia mad! She put her paws on her face.  
"My God…" she growled. Smoke came out of her ears. She breathed heavily with anger. She wanted to run home. Her real home that is, but she could not. After not seeing her father for a long time, she could never go back. She growled with anger. She turned an ugly shade of red. Suddenly, Olivia grabbed a fragile object sitting next to her, and she smashed it into the ground just to get rid of her extreme anger!

Olivia Flaversham had finally lost her mind!


	3. The Visit of Memories and Remorse

**CHAPTER 3: **The Visit of Memories and Remorse

Arden was still in prison. She hated the fact that she was going to die. Why can't she have a normal life? Why her? These questions filled her head. What could she do? There was no escape.

"Arden? Arden?" whispered a voice. The voice was feminine. Arden looked at the bars and saw shadowy figures coming to them. As Arden tried to figure out who they were, her eyes were widened. It was two familiar faces, one of them being a supposed enemy.

"…Paige…Laura!!" she said.

Two female mice about Arden's age showed up on the free side of the bars. Paige was wearing a long navy blue dress, white socks, and black shoes. Her hair was long and flowing to her mid back area. Laura was wearing a gray scoop-neck jumper with a white V-neck shirt, with a denim skirt, and blue and white canvas shoes. Her hair was in a French braid.

"Hi, Arden," whispered Paige. Arden held out her paws and touched Paige's paws. As the held their paws, they remembered the day they met…back in 1898.

As Arden gazed into her flashbacks, Paige and Laura tried to gain her attention.

"Arden…Arden!" said Paige. Arden looked at her.

"Hmm?" she asked. She looked at the two visitors.

"Hi Paige…hi Laura," she said. Laura took a step forward.

"Arden…we need to talk to you," she said, trying her best to behave. Arden glared at her supposed opponent.

"I know…you want to talk about losers don't you? That's all you want to do when you're around me. Why are you here, Laura?" she said gloomily. Laura shook her head.

"No…I…I…" she said. Laura looked at Paige.

"Go on," she said. Laura gulped and tried to be very specific.

"Arden, Paige and I have heard some disturbing news. We've recently heard that the queen is dead because of you. The mice of London are saying that you did it. Is that correct?" she asked. Arden nodded.

"It's all because of Olivia. She spread the rumor. It was all because of our rivalry. I'm sure you know about that, Paige," she said, remembering that Paige could see into the future.

"Yes, you called her an ugly word, Olivia went crazy, teamed up with your ex, Hunter, and well…here you are awaiting your death," replied Paige.

"Yeah…and to think that one time, she was my friend…I miss those days. Those were the days when I lived with the Flavershams, went to a normal school, had friends (most of them don't even know where I am), and now, I'm going to be executed on my own birthday," explained Arden.

"We are aware. I found that out on my own too. Continue please, Laura," returned Paige gesturing to Laura. The nervous mouse took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Okay, we are both aware. When Paige saw it in a vision, she told me. A little while after I lost that role in our school play, I met Paige. When I learned that she was psychic, she told me about you, and after everything she told me, I had no choice to believe her. Now, after all this time, let me say that I…am…sorry…" she said. Arden's ears perked.

Did an enemy of hers just say the most difficult sentence in the English language?

"…What did you say?" she whispered.

"I was wrong. You're not a loser…not a freak either. I held my own grudge against you for so long; I had forgotten the good times we had before the day a long time ago when we were only six. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. If you don't forgive me, I'm not going to blame you…My life is nothing compared to yours. While I've lost only my two friends, Aqua and Rayne, you've lost so much more…I should've listened when people told me that I had hurt others," she said. She looked down and took a step back. She wanted to say so much more, but what could she say? When she attempted to turn away, Arden held out her paw.

"Laura, wait," she said. Laura turned at her with tears running down her furry face.

Arden blinked and looked into Laura's eyes. She took her paw.

Arden knew that Laura Gonzales had become a better person.

"Laura, listen to me. You know our relationship. We hate each other and you know that this all started when we were six and I destroyed your precious doll, and like I've told you before, I'm sorry. And of course, you, Paige, and I both know that my life really sucks. There's no doubt about it. And part of that is because of that is become my sister who I used to think was my friend has turned on me. I can't afford any more loss and pain...which is why I'm accepting your apology. But from now on, I want you to be kinder to others. Understand?" she asked. Laura nodded.

"Yes…and everything we've told you really is true," the ex-bully mouse replied. Paige was starting to get a bit over emotional.

Arden took Laura's paws and held them tightly. Laura tried to hold it in, but she could not. Instead of smiling, she was still frowning. This made Arden wonder.

"Laura, are you okay?" she asked. Laura shook her head.

"No…I'm not," she replied.

"What's up?" asked Arden. Laura started crying.

"Arden...your friends…remember them?" she asked. Arden nodded.

"Yes…what about them?" she asked. Laura placed her head in her paws. She did not want to admit it, but she had to.

"Arden…your friends are gone…" she whispered.


	4. The Return of Rita the Rat Girl

**Chapter 4:** The Return of Rita the Rat Girl

Arden was surprised and shocked.

"What do you mean? Where did they go? What happened?" she asked worried. Paige and Laura looked at each other and gulped. They had no idea how they were going to explain all of this. They tried the best they could.

"Well, because of everything that's been going on, um…they kind of left town…" explained Paige. Arden's eyes widened.

"They left town?!" she squeaked.

"Calm down, Arden," replied Laura, trying to settle her down.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" screeched Arden. Paige reached out through the bars and grabbed Arden's paw. She did not let go.

"ARDEN!!" she yelled. Arden grew silent. Paige nodded once.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Let us explain everything,"

**FLASHBACK**

It was February 3rd, 1900. Alana, the preppy rich mouse friend of Arden, was in a store looking at some jewelry.

"Ohhh, it's a good thing I brought money!" she said in a girly tone. She took out some gold coins, gave them to the old skinny mouse on the other side of the counter, and took a silver necklace. As she walked out the store, her boyfriend, Chad, came up to her.

"Hey, girl," he said as he kissed her cheek. Alana took his arm and off they went down the sidewalk. As they walked, Nathan's girlfriend, mentioned in Episode 24 of UTFR came running down their way. Crystal was tan fur colored mouse, wore a small blue ribbon in her hair and a sky blue dress. She was the town gossip and had a long time relationship with Nathan. Alana stopped her.

"Hey, Crystal, what's the hurry?" she asked. Crystal panted as she spoke.

"I broke up with Nathan. He just wasn't right for me. I mean, have you seen the way he's been hanging with that Arden girl?" she replied.

"Well, yeah, but what's Arden have to do with anything?" asked Chad.

"Well, I think Nathan's more interested in _her_ than with _me_!! What's up with that?" replied Crystal. There was silence for five seconds.

"You've got a point there. I'm sure you'll find someone new!" said Alana. Crystal gave a distraught look and turned away.

Suddenly, Erin's boyfriend, mentioned in Episode 24 of UTFR, Matthew came towards them.

"Guys! Hey guys!" he cried.

"What's up, Matt?" asked Chad.

"You know that Olivia Flaversham kid?" asked Matthew. Alana nodded.

"Yeah, what about her?" she said.

"I just saw her crawling around the place and she is HUGE!!" replied Matthew.

"Huge as in…oh, you mean the fact that she's expecting," remarked Crystal. Matthew looked at her.

"What?! How could this have happened? When did it happen? How did it happen?" he asked.

"Well, we're not sure. I think it had something to do with a feud that started some time ago," replied Alana. Matthew was shocked.

"Gosh, I never thought someone like Olivia would get into this type of trouble!" he said. The other mice nodded.

As they discussed, they heard different sounds, but that was normal in London, but there was a different sound that was not normal. They looked around, and when Chad looked, they saw something that made his heart almost stop. He tried to get his friends' attention. When he did, he pointed their attention to the shadow. The shadow they saw came out.

"OH MY GOD!!" yelled Alana. "IT'S FELICIA!!"

The enormous cat came charging towards them.

"D-didn't you say that this is the cat of P-p-professor…" stammered Crystal. She was scared to speak his name.

"…Ratigan?" finished Chad. Crystal squealed and hopped into Alana's arms, begging for protection. Alana threw him down.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" yelled Chad. The mice ran away, but Felicia, however, followed them. As they ran, they kept looking back and watching Felicia getting closer.

"What does the stupid cat want?" asked Crystal stubbornly.

"I don't know but I suggest we find a safe place," replied Matthew.

They young mice ran past a corner and found a whole in a wall.

"Come on! Come on!!" yelled Alana. As she watched her friends jump down the whole, she made sure Felicia was not around, and then climbed in herself.

When they found each other, they heard Felicia's meowing, but the meowing quickly faded.

"Oh God, I thought at first we were gonna be doomed for sure!" said Crystal.

They stared at the long tunnel and decided to travel through it. When they crossed a corner, they heard a whispering sound.

"DUCK!!" yelled Alana. They all fell as they saw an arrow pass by and pierce into the wooden corner they turned. They gazed at the arrow, completely scared.

"HEY!!" yelled a powerful voice. The mice turned and saw a rat there. It was not just any rat.

"Who are you?" asked the rat as she came closer.

"W-w-we a-are f-from the outside world! We're friendly!" cried Matthew. The rat came into the light. Chad gasped.

"Hey, you, you're a rat!" he said. The rat rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Capt. Obvious!," she replied. Alana looked closer and realized who the rat was.

"Wait!...Rita!!" she squeaked. Crystal stared at her.

"You know the girl?" she asked.

"Alana! I didn't see you there!" replied Rita. The two walked towards each other and hugged each other. Chad, Crystal, and Matthew were speechless.

"Arden introduced me to her and we've been tight ever since!" explained Rita.

While they introduced each other, they started to hear meowing!

"Oh no! It's Felicia!!" cried Crystal. Rita grew silent.

"…F-felicia?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's been following us! That's why we're down here!" replied Matthew. A cat shaped shadow came running towards them.

"EVERYBODY RUN!!" yelled Alana. Rita led the way as they ran down the tunnel.

How were they ever going to get out?

**END FLASHBACK**

"...and so when our friends finally got caught by Felicia, Rita spoke in the cat language and learned that…_he_…sent her to go get rid of us, because…_he_…thinks that we could get in the way of him getting to you. You know, he's still out there, right?" explained Paige. Arden nodded.

"I know perfectly well!!" replied Arden harshly. "Why did they disappear then?"

Laura began to explain.

"…Well…after they were caught by Felicia, Rita helped them escape. Two days later, they gathered Angel, Daren, Beatriz, Allison, Nathan, Alonzo, Cameron, and Anna together and they all planned to leave with their families. Without thinking, they left with their families and traveled far away. This meant that so many mice, including Miss Kitty Mouse from that crazy bar left their jobs all because of you…no offense. Rita, however, did not leave. She wanted to stay in London. She figured that it was the only way to stay close to you, Arden, so that if you needed any help, she wouldn't be far away," she said.

Arden nodded hopelessly.

"…In fact…there's someone here who came with us," replied Paige. "Hey, you can come in now!"

Rita the Rat Girl appeared and Arden was speechless.

"Hey, Arden, long time, no see," whispered Rita.

The imprisoned rodent felt tears come down her eyes. It was Rita! Rita!! The girl she met in early 1898. When they met, Rita was secretive and sensitive. Now after hearing the story about Rita and her friends, she had realized how much Rita had grown up since that day.

"Well, now, I hear that double crossing sister of yours put you here," said Rita. Arden glared.

"Hell, yeah, she's not my sister anymore though. The night she took it too far was the night my friend, Nathan and I, left the Flavershams for good!" she replied angrily. After taking a couple breaths, she calmed herself down.

"Arden, listen, girl, life is hard, I know, but remember this: make the most of it and don't let anything into your way," said Rita.

Forty-five minutes later, Rita had to leave. So did Paige and Laura, which left Arden all alone.

Two hours later, Arden started to get bored living in a dark, damp place all alone. The air started to get colder and colder. Arden started to shiver to death. As she let out her breath, it was very visible. Arden looked out the window…hopeless, cold, and alone…maybe.


	5. The Old Friend and the Big Day

Chapter 5: The Old Friend and the Big Day

Arden's body felt completely frozen. When she tried to move, the lack of heat caused an uncomfortable feeling. Her teeth chattered fiercely and eventually fell to her knees. As she stared at the ground, she heard hissing sounds. The hissing sounds made her look around. Arden looked up and saw a puffy white cloud coming in through the ceiling. She stayed there looking up as the puffy white cloud descended upon her. As it floated down to her, the cloud started to form into a mouse like figure. The figure was short and it looked as though he was wearing a maroon sweater, a black floppy top hat, black pants, and shoes. As it took form, it stared at Arden and walked toward her. As she backed away with a horrific look on her face, the being spoke.

"Hello, Arden!" it said. Arden squeaked, stared, and realized what she was up against.

"…Bartholomew?" she asked.

The ghost of the late Bartholomew had appeared to her.

"That's right, Arden. I'm back," the ghost replied. She backed away more.

"Bartholomew…what are you doing here?" asked Arden. The ghost floated towards her.

"I've been here since my death, girl. This is my personal haunting place. When I died, I was doomed to haunt criminals in this prison forever. The only way to get out of here is if someone did something brave in my name. Tough, ain't it?" explained Bartholomew.

"I'll say!" replied Arden. Arden knew who Bartholomew was. She had met him a long time ago back in 1897 when she was only twelve and she was a prisoner in Ratigan's lair. She, however, did not know how Bartholomew became a ghost, and even if she did know how, she did not remember now.

"Bartholomew, what happened to you?" asked Arden confused.

Bartholomew was surprised! He thought that she knew…apparently not. He did not want to tell how, but she had a right to know.

"Well, back in 1897, I had a major addiction to alcohol. It eventually got the best of me because I…kinda…uh…" he replied nervously. Arden was curious.

"What'd you do?" she asked determined.

"I…called…him…a…_rat_…" replied Bartholomew.

"A rat…? BARTHOLOMEW YOU IDIOT!!" screamed Arden.

Arden went into a riot.

"BARTHOLOMEW, YOU'RE SUCH A MORON!! YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SOMEONE CALLS _HIM_ A RAT!! STUPID! STUPID! _STUPID_!!" she yelled. "I SWEAR IF I COULD SLAP YOU, I WOULD!!

After Arden took a couple breaths, she calmed down and grew silent. Bartholomew was shocked by the way Arden just behaved towards him. Boy, did Bartholomew learn his lesson!

**THREE MONTHS AND SEVEN DAYS LATER**

After three months of waiting, lingering, and having occasional visits from ghostly Bartholomew and Rita, the day had finally arrived…the execution day. On Arden's sixteenth birthday, March 29, 1901, she was going to die.

Arden had already known that this day was going to come. She knew her life's struggles were eventually going to be the death of her. She had known it since she was six years old.

In the early morning, Arden was awakened by a police mouse. The tall mouse opened the cell and took Arden's arms and handcuffed them. The mouse started pushing her outside where she found a hangman's noose, and millions of London's mice crowded around the watch the execution. The first mice Arden noticed were Olivia and Hunter in the crowd holding each others paws. Arden glared at them and gritted her teeth as she passed by them. She saw Dr. Dawson, Basil of Baker Street, and Mrs. Judson. They were all wearing sad expressions on their faces. When Arden looked at them, tears fell from her eyes.

As she approached the hangman's noose, it was placed around her neck. The police mouse who led her there spoke to the crowd.

"This woman has been accused of the murder of our precious queen! Her punishment is to die!" he cried.

Arden stared at him with bitter hatred.

This was it. She was going to die. Her day had come…might as well get it over with…

If Arden had own wish, it would be to see her friends once more before her death, but they were all gone now. They left London, leaving her here. Rita and Bartholomew were around but she will not see them again…maybe Bartholomew, but not Rita. Arden sighed and gave one last prayer for forgiveness.

When the police mouse finally finished his speech, he turned to the hangman and was about to say "let it go!"

But before he had the chance, an arrow suddenly flew down from the ground and pierced into the ground. Everyone was shocked and scared. Before long, a dark hooded figure came from a nearby roof. As the figure soared down to the ground, the crowd began to back away. The figure landed firmly on the ground.

"Stay away! The girl's life belongs to me now!" said the disguised figure. Arden was just confused. Did the person come to rescue her or send somewhere more gruesome and miserable? The dark figure ran to Arden and untied her. He took her by the paw and started to fling up a grappling hook. The hook hooked on to a pipe that was stuck firmly to the roof from which he jumped from. Arden grabbed his body and the two started to climb up the rope to the roof, leaving the crowd arguing.

When Arden and her rescuer finally made it to the roof, Arden tried to get a good look at the one who saved her.

"Hey, man, thanks, but who are you, man?" she asked.

The dark clothed figure unmasked himself.

"NATHAN!!" cried Arden with more tears in her eyes. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Nathan hugged her back.

"Arden, we're getting out of here!" he replied sweetly. Arden was embracing him, but she was confused.

"N-Nathan, Rita told me that you and everyone else left London forever. Yet…you came back!"

Nathan looked at her.

"Of course, shortly after you were thrown into prison, those two girls, Paige and Laura, told Rita, who wrote to me about everything. I just decided to save you," he explained. Arden was sobbing happily.

"Now come on, before an angry mob forms. Your parents are waiting for you!" said Nathan. He and Arden went through a secret tunnel and found the entrance of London, where Julian and Emily were waiting along with Basil, Dawson, and Hiram! This surprised Arden!

Obviously Basil, Dawson, and Hiram had something to do with it too.

Arden took one last look at London. Nathan also looked at London but then at Arden. He held her paw tightly.

"It's okay, Arden. It's over," he said. Arden looked at her.

"You're right. But not only is this whole hanging thing over, but Nathan…the queen is dead…the Victorian age…it's over…" she replied.

And off they went on Toby's back to a better place…

Bartholomew watched from the prison and smiled. Too bad he was also frowning at the angry mob that was forming…


	6. An Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Turn**

The ride on Toby's back took a long time. Arden was starting to get sleepy. Nathan, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Hiram, and Toby kept their eyes on the rode before them. Julian and Emily sat by Arden's side watching over her. When Arden was about to doze off, Toby came to a stop. Arden was still awake. When the dog stopped, she felt her father scoop her off and carried her off Toby. Arden looked around as Julian placed her down.

"Where are we, Dad?" she asked. Julian smiled at her.

"Don't you remember? It's the Forest of Dean…where you were born," he replied. Arden remembered everything then. She remembered the tall trees, the pretty skies, and, most of all, the small mouse sized house she was born in. She stared at the house and a big smile came across her face. She could not help but run towards the house and opened the door. When she opened the door, there stood very familiar faces. Angel, Daren, Beatriz, Allison, Alonzo, Cameron, Chad, Crystal, Matthew, and Anna were there waiting for her. When they saw her, they stood up surprised, showing fake smiles upon their faces. Arden was even more surprised, but even more so, she felt angry, betrayed, and upset to the point of tears. Her "friends" were coming to greet her, all except Crystal, who just looked away at the sight of her, but Arden took a step back. The others questioned her.

"Arden, what's wrong? We're your friends!" commented Cameron.

"…Are you sure?" replied Arden. The other mice were completely baffled and confused.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Daren. Arden folded her arms and gave a stern look.

"Well, how about when you left London, leaving me alone open to damage. It's probably because of you that I was arrested!" she protested as her face began turning red with anger. The friends looked nervous.

"Well…can you blame us??" asked Alana.

"Yes I can!! Some friends you are!!" replied Arden as smoke came out of her ears with anger. She turned her back and was about to leave, but they stopped her.

"Arden, listen to us! You would have done the same thing!!" cried Beatriz. Arden pulled away and ran out the door.

"Arden! Wait!!" cried Allison, feeling ashamed.

Arden ran past Basil, Dawson, Hiram, her parents, Toby, and Nathan. Emily, her mother, stopped her.

"Arden, what happened?" she asked, concerned. Arden stared at her mother.

"Is it because of me that everyone's miserable?" she asked. Emily did not know what to say.

"Arden, don't think that. You're…" she said. Arden glared and ran away. They followed her. Arden ran to a field. She stood there in the middle of it.

Emily got to her first.

"Arden, what happened?" she asked again.

"My…ex-friends were there. They left me in London for their own sakes. I thought they had my back, but I guess not," replied Arden feeling bad tempered.

"I'm sure they wanted to tell you but they could not find you," returned Emily. Arden tried to ignore.

"Don't tell me you're taking their side!" she snapped.

"Arden, all I'm saying is that you should listen to their side of the story," suggested Emily. Arden became enraged.

"I've already heard enough! Forget them!! I don't trust or even want to see them anymore because of their damn betrayal!!" she yelled.

Emily became frightened and begged her husband to talk to her. Julian, Basil, Dawson, and Hiram came forward. Arden heard their presence. Maybe the men will listen to her.

"Arden, what's wrong with you?" asked Dr. Dawson. Arden ignored him.

"She's obviously upset because of what her friends left her and now she thinks that they've betrayed her, which has really upset her," replied Basil. Arden smiled. _"Good old Basil's back," _she thought.

Suddenly, there were footsteps. Arden turned and saw her ex-friends coming to her.

"Arden! Arden!!" cried Cameron. Arden rolled her eyes. When they approached her, Arden turned her back and tried to ignore them again.

"Listen, girl, we had to go away from you. We didn't know what else to do!! We had to leave you!!" explained Chad. Arden scoffed.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked.

"It's the truth!" replied Alonzo. Arden looked at them with an evil look.

"Look, Arden, stop being such a stubborn bitch and listen!" Alonzo said! Arden's ears perked.

"Yeah that's right! I _am _a bitch! I like being a bitch in case you haven't noticed!!" she replied harshly. Allison tried to say something, but nothing could come out.

"Arden, let's just forget this and you come with us! Let's just start over in your home and try to get through," suggested Anna.

"…So basically I should stay with you guys, start over, and be and live like you?" asked Arden.

"Well, if it will keep you out of trouble, then yes!" replied Angel.

Arden glared.

"HELL NO!!" she yelled. "I'D NEVER GO AND LISTEN TO TRAITORS LIKE YOU!!"

She ran past them and never looked back. "_FORGET THEM!! I DON'T NEED THEM ANYMORE!" _she thought in her head.

The mice men and Toby followed her while her newly found enemies stayed behind, wondering where they went wrong.

Arden returned to her house, went into kitchen, opened a drawer, and had apparently remembered where she had last seen Julian's special fighting knife.


	7. The Unforgettable Kiss

**Chapter 7: The Unforgettable Kiss**

Arden took her father's knife and ran. Thinking the others would come to the front door, she ran out the back door. When she landed out the other side of the small house, she used the knife to cut her way through the grass that was large compared to her small size. The tall green shapes blocked her path, but she did not care. The thorns from the green and brown branches cut into her skin hiding underneath her fur. As she came out of the patches of green, she came to a forest green colored haven of towering trees and plants. When she came to this beautiful green world, she just walked, no more running. She adored the peaceful feeling in being a gorgeous place.

She even started dancing in a circle just to show how much she admired the place. As she began to lose herself in a day dream, she heard footsteps, but she tried to ignore it. She pictured herself in a flowing white sundress dancing on a cloud. Her red hair was long and flowing, and it seemed like nothing could interrupt her fantasy.

"Arden! Arden!!" cried a boy's voice. Arden heard a record scratch as her fantasy quickly faded back to reality. She turned around and saw her rescuer, Nathan, there looking concerned. Arden stopped dancing and just stood there in front of him.

"Oh…hi, Nathan," she said as she tried to look away. Nathan walked towards her. He took her paw.

"Arden, that was really crazy, the way you spoke to them," replied the male mouse. Arden turned away.

"They deserved being told off like that, after what they did, betraying me and all…even Allison! And the two of you are the closest friends I've got!" she protested. Nathan grabbed her attention.

"But, Arden, I left with them too! Why aren't you angry with me?" he asked, confused. Arden looked back at him. She shrugged.

"Well…I guess…you…I can never get mad at you. Besides, you redeemed yourself by rescuing me. Leaving a friend, but then rescuing that same friend is redemption in my book," she said sweetly. Nathan was surprised by her sudden kindness. He sighed.

"…Then you should know here and now that Allison should not be treated this way either," he confessed. Arden was confused now.

"Why her?" she asked.

"…Because when I decided to go back to London to find you, Allison was feeling bad about leaving you, like I did, but our brother and sister, Erin and Alonzo, did not want her to go, but I was able to leave before they had realized that I had gone. She wanted to redeem herself too, but Erin and Alonzo did not let her, because of her "safety", so don't blame her. She tried," he said.

Arden had made a huge mistake. She took in a deep breath and let it back out again. She passed Nathan, and took him with her to go find Allison and apologize. They ran out of the tall grass, across the meadows and finally found Arden's house. There sitting against the wall in front of the house was Allison, looking grieved and ashamed. Arden came to her and stood there. Allison came to her feet and stared at her, frightened of what Arden might do or sat to her to make her feel worse. As Arden stared at her, she tried to contain herself, but what could she do, but weep? Arden held her arms open wide and hugged her tightly.

"I'm such an idiot, Kanaka," she whispered.

Allison could not understand it. Thirty minutes ago, Arden was a merciless bitch, probably ready to hurt someone. Now, she is hugging Allison (Kanaka), and saying that she is an idiot. As Arden hugged her tightly, she felt Allison hug her as well.

As Nathan watched their embrace, he left them, thinking that it was best to leave them be.

When they looked back at each other, Arden noticed Allison coming closer and closer. Arden could not but come closer and closer too. Suddenly, without anyone noticing, Allison suddenly did the strangest thing. As the girls came closer, Allison jumped towards her and pressed her lips onto Arden's! Arden went wide eyed at Allison's strange kiss, but for some reason, she actually liked the feeling. She suddenly became lost in it. She closed her eyes tightly and they embraced each other. As they shared their long, passionate kiss, Arden wrapped her arms around her and Allison did so also. At first, Arden thought about what she was doing, giving female like her such an embrace, but promptly forgot about it, as she started to become lost in this beautiful moment.

Nathan could not help but watch. He was shocked, surprised, and confused, but eventually he just turned away and ran back to the forest. How could a female have such feeling towards another female? Arden opened her eyes and ripped away from Allison.

"Wait! Wait! Whoa!! What are we doing?" she asked. Allison looked worried.

"…um…" she replied. He face turned into a deep red hue. Arden just stared. She was beginning to think the impossible.

"Allison? Do you…love me?" asked Arden. Allison could not help but look away. Arden went wide eyed.

"Ally, are you alright?" she asked, putting a paw on her friend's shoulder. Allison put her paws on her face in shame.

"…Arden, do you promise to be my friend no matter what?" she asked. Arden knew why she asked.  
"Yes," she replied. Allison turned back around and hugged her tightly. Arden returned it back.

"I like girls, Arden. I know it might sound strange, but because of multiple difficult relationships with guys, guys just aren't for me. Do you understand?" asked Allison. Arden smiled.

"I understand. So basically you're gay now?" she asked. Allison chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's the best way to put it! But don't tell anyone else! I don't want the word to get out!" she replied. Arden nodded.

"I promise!" she said.

Then they both noticed that Nathan was gone.

"Wasn't Nathan just here a minute ago?" asked Arden.

"Yeah…" replied Allison. Then they thought for a moment, and then they became worried.

"You don't think he'd tell would he?" asked Allison.

"No way!" replied Arden. "…but we'd better go check anyway."

So they started following Nathan, without letting them know they were there. They followed him to the forest, and they watched as Nathan sat on the dirty ground and spoke to himself.

"Wow! That was surely a moment I didn't see coming. My own sister was kissing Arden! This may be a shock, but you know what: I might as well keep quiet. The next time I see either Allison or Arden, or both, and they ask me about it, I'll let them know that I won't tell if they don't want me to," he said to himself.

The girls heard every word and smiled.

"Thank you," said Arden. Nathan turned and smiled. At least now he knew that the girls would trust him to keep this secret.


	8. The Result of the Kiss

**Chapter 8:** The Effect

Arden and Allison went back from the forest and sat down and talked. They talked about their life, and many other things. Allison would not stop staring at Arden, or she deeply cared for her. Arden tried to keep her cool, but deep down, she could not help but, gaze at her as well. She tried to pay attention to her, but she could not help but look at her the same way. She tried to pay attention, so she placed Nathan in her mind to prevent what she might do if she lost control. Her paws were shaking with agony and Allison noticed.

"Arden, are you alright? Let's go find Nathan," she said as she stood up. Arden stood up with her, but tripped.

Her lips fell on Allison's lips. Arden's eyes widened, but quickly closed. They wrapped their arms around each other and felt each other's smooth lips touch one another. Because of their strange sensation of feeling her friend's lips, Arden could not help but gasp for air in between kisses. Arden believed that what she was doing was wrong, but feeling this phenomonon made her carefree. As Allison kept Arden in her arms, the months in jail, the pain, the loss, the betrayal, and all other troubles had just disappeared. Arden felt as if there was no one else in the world when she was with Allison. She loved Allison, but maybe not like this.

Allison and Arden gazed at each other as Arden lips broke apart. They smiled at each other and the two mice adored their embrace. While Nathan was still in the back of her mind, Arden could not help but be too preoccupied. Arden and Allison held paws as they looked at each other.

"Ally? Kanaka? I…I guess this means…oh!!...Whoever you are, Ally or Kanaka, I guess I'm…no longer sure about boys and girls anymore…"said Arden, remembering Nathan. Allison smiled. Allison hugged her friend as tears came from her eyes and ran down the mouse's furry face. As she hugged, Arden's head was suddenly loaded with thoughts. _"Allison gay? And just because of guys? Does that really make me bisexual just because she kissed me?" _she thought. Arden turned her friend's face towards her.  
"Allison, I'm not sure if I'm gay too. I just said that I wasn't sure about guys and girls because of they way you kissed me and the effect of it. The truth is, I think I'm still straight. Sure I've had a dramatic love life, but I'm just not a lesbian. Do you understand?" she asked. Allison eyes widened and looked worried. Arden's heart started beating as she waited for Allison's reply. Instead of being angry, upset, or shocked, she simply smiled. She placed a paw in her friend's paws.  
"I respect that, Arden. Thank you for being honest with me," she said. A grin spread across Arden's face.  
"You're not mad or anything?" she asked. Allison shook her head.  
"Hell no, whatever you choose, I'll respect. Of course if I can't be your girlfriend, I can still be your good friend," she said sincerely. Arden nodded and hugged her back.  
"Thank you so much for respecting my wishes," she whispered.

The two friends decided to relax, so they came to a nice soft meadow and lied in it. Talking to each other, laughing at each other's jokes, and feeling the comfortable grass poke their furry skins made them feel at ease, and, for a short while, melted their troubles away.

As Arden and Allison lied down together in the soft green grass, they heard ruffling sounds. They stood up and saw Nathan coming to them. Arden smiled greatly, and Allison just smiled a little bit.

"Girls! Girls!! There's a great big angry mob coming towards her. Olivia Flaversham is leading it here!!" he warned. Arden glared furiously. She knew that Olivia would attempt to turn her back over to the police or worse. Allison placed a paw on her shoulder, and Arden smiled at her.

"Come on, girls, we've got to get out of here!! If not, the mob will see you!!" he cried as he held out his paw, the girls took it, and were on their feet in no time. Arden and Allison jumped to their feet and took a quick glance at them. _"Why did our comfortable time end so quickly? Must everyone ruin a time when I'm happy?" _thought Olivia.

And off they ran. Too bad Olivia saw Arden and Allison's embrace and realized the truth about Allison's homosexuality and Arden's moments with her. When the disturbed young mother saw the whole scene, she sneakily returned to the mob and told them all what had happened, resulting in a huge riot, complete with loud slurs, arguing, insults, curses, and evil words being exchanged.

"WE SHOULDN'T STAND FOR THIS!! ARDEN PATTISON WILL PAY FOR HER BETRAYAL TO LONDON!!"

The mob replied with yelling, cheering, and holding up their enflamed torches for all to see.

_"And boy are those bitches gonna get it!" _thought Hunter maliciously while in the crowd.


	9. The Second Time

Chapter 9: The Second Time

"GET THEM!!" yelled Olivia. As Arden, Allison, and Nathan ran away, Olivia Flaversham and her mob followed them angrily.

"Kill that homo! Kill the criminal!! Kill their friend!!" the mob yelled as they held their weapons.

Some of the members of the mob had pitchforks, swords, revolvers, daggers, and bows and arrows. Nathan kept looking back at the piercing faces. Nathan was right behind the girls, so he pushed them into a tall bush.

"Nathan, what are you doing??" yelled Arden.

"You and Ali hide quickly!! I'll distract them!!" replied Nathan. Nathan hid his friends away and faced the mob.

"YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!!" he yelled.

The mob stood there angry ready to hurt someone.

"Don't make us kill you! Why are you helping them? You're girlfriend killed our queen and your sister's a freakin' homo!!" cried Hunter who was standing next to the leader of the mob, Olivia. He was holding a revolver. To make matters worse, not only was he with Olivia, but so was Arden's other "so called" friends, Angel, Daren, Beatriz, Alonzo, Cameron, Chad, Crystal, Matthew, and Anna. Nathan was shocked! Angel and Anna had worried looks on their faces, Chad, Cameron, Erin, and Matthew were carrying weapons with angry looks on their faces, Beatriz and Alonzo just stood looking confused, and Daren was too busy worrying about the fact he was the only one wearing pink.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing with _them_?" he questioned fiercely.

"Nathan, I'm really sorry, but Olivia and Hunter met up with us earlier, and, sorry, but, oh, I wish we didn't have to fight, but we've join this mob and we all think you're crazy for helping that mean girl who killed the queen. And I really think she should be punished!!" protested Anna in the sweetest way possible.

"Ah, what Anna's saying is…'YOU MORON, GET BACK HERE OR YOU'RW IN BIG TROUBLE!!'…" yelled Nathan's sister, Erin, with her nasty temper. Nathan rolled his eyes. _"Just like Erin…" _he thought.

"Erin's right, man! You'd better turn your back on that killer! Or I'm gonna…Angel, how would you say…um…'_vosotros venis a la fuerzas'_! Isn't that right, Angel?" he asked trying to please his bilingual crush, Angel. Angel stood beside.

"Si! I did say that once and I wish I hadn't, seeing as I try to keep a good mind," she replied.

"Hey, guys, enough of this…heh heh…(giggles)…let's just get rid of them all and be on our way," suggested Beatriz.

"Yeah! Let's just kill 'em!!" replied Cameron holding a dagger. Beatriz giggled.

"STOP THIS!!" yelled Nathan. He whistled briefly.

Everyone in the mob looked around. After five seconds of mumbling, Toby, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Hiram, and Arden's parents showed up and pulled Nathan, and then Arden and Allison up on his back and ran away from the mob.

"GET 'EM!!" yelled Crystal and Matthew.

The small group on Toby would look back occasionally. Unfortunately, there wasn't much land left to run on, for Toby was blocked by a giant house the met with them once they had passed the forest. The mob came face to face with them.

"NOW WE'RE BACK _CARA A CARA OTRA VEZ_!!..." cried Angel. _"This isn't going well," _she thought.

Arden glared and she slid down Toby and Allison followed.

"This is getting outta hand!!" protested Arden. Suddenly, Allison heard something click. She looked and noticed Hunter setting up his revolver. He pointed his revolver towards Arden's head.

"This is for hurting my girl, Olivia," he whispered.

He fired the gun shot.

Allison jumped in front of Arden and took the bullet to her chest instead of Arden. The wounded mouse fell to the ground as Arden looked completely pale. She took Allison in to her arms.

"NO!! NO!! NOT AGAIN!! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN!! PLEASE!!" yelled Arden. Nathan slid down Toby and came to the girls. The others on Toby's back looked in horror. For those who hats, they quickly took them off. Allison looked at her brother, kissed him, and held him.

"Thank you, brother…for everything you've done. I'll love you forever, Nathan," she whispered.

Then she looked at Arden and embraced her passionately. As she embraced her, she whispered in Arden's ear.

"…I'll always love you…even though I'm gone. Don't try to bring me back like last time. I'll always be with you…thank you…" she whispered.

She died.

Arden stood up and faced the crowd.

"WHO SHOT THAT DAMN BULLET??" she asked harshly.

Hunter came out of the crowd with the revolver. At that moment, Arden realized that it was Hunter who shot her.

"Who do ya think?! I was going for you. You were supposed to die anyway!! Aren't you supposed to have been hung by now?" he said. The mob cheered for him. Arden grew red with anger.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No you shut up!! I've got more than one bullet in my gun, so if you surrender yourself now, you won't die…now…" Hunter threatened. Arden growled with hatred.

Nathan stood behind her and pulled her away onto Toby's back once more.

"KILL THEM!!" cried Crystal who stood with Matthew in the crowd. The crowd started charging with the daggers and some of them started shooting their arrows and revolvers. Toby jumped and tried to find a way out.

As Toby did so, Arden vowed to Hunter.

"Hunter! Ex-boyfriend of mine!! Just so you know, I'll never kill you…but I swear to God I will make you suffer the way I have some day!! I PROMISE!!"

Arden grabbed Allison's dead body. Toby jumped over the crowd and fled…fled far away.


	10. Epilogue NathanArden

**Chapter 10:** Epilogue- Nathan/Arden

"_Hunter! Ex-boyfriend of mine!! Just so you know, I'll never kill you…but I swear to God I will make you suffer the way I have some day!! I PROMISE!!"_

She will never forgive him…never. Arden was heart broken, after she, Nathan, Basil, Dr. Dawson, Hiram and her parents escaped the angry crowd of mice. As Basil directed Toby and as she rode on him, she could not help but think of the friend she just lost…for the second time. She stared at the gray and cloudy sky with tears welling in her eyes. Her father, Julian, could not help but stare at his daughter. He could stand to look at her all sad. He climbed to Arden's side and held her close. Arden looked at him and smiled for the first time in a long time.

"We haven't done this in so long, huh?" she said. Julian nodded.

"Yeah…Arden, I'm really sorry about your friend, Allison. I know she meant the world to you," he said. Arden's eyes started spewing tears. She covered her furry face with her paws. Julian held her tighter.

"I wish I never existed…" whispered Arden. Julian went wide eyed as his ears perked at the sad comment. Julian held up her face and made her look at him.

"Arden, don't say that," he replied. Arden looked away from him.

"But, dad, it's the truth! If I had never existed, Allison would be alive, Hiram and Olivia would still be living together, and everyone would be living happily…" she said mournfully. Julian kissed her forehead.

"Well, Arden…" he said. Arden pulled away from him.

"Dad, if you can name one good thing that came out of my existence, I will take back what I said, and try to be a cheerier person," she confirmed. Julian was silent for 5 seconds and the spoke again.

"Well…remember that girl, Laura? Didn't you say that Laura became a better mouse thanks to you? If you had never existed, she would more than likely still be that horrible bully. What about Paige, that psychic girl you told me about, and that girl, Rita? You came into their lives and thanks to you; Rita is not afraid and able to stand up tall and confident. Isn't that what you said when you told me and your mother about her? And let's not forget Nathan, the boy that has always stayed by you. You once told me that he was severely perverted and you helped him when you wanted to break away. Arden my dear, because of you, many lives have been changed. Also don't forget all the love your friends and family has for ya. You're a wonderful creature, Arden, so don't let that Hunter boy or anyone else get in your way," he replied.

Arden was bewildered. She had no idea that she had made such an impact. Julian leaned towards her. She decided not to mention Allison's homosexuality or her bisexuality. She was sure that he knew, but it was obvious that he loved her, and since that's true, none of her or Allison's sexuality mattered.

"And Arden…me and your mother aren't the only ones who deeply care for you…"said Julian as he pointed Arden's attention towards Nathan. The mouse boy and was sitting on Toby, scrunched in a ball, with a depressed look on his face. Julian nudged Arden, motioning her to go talk to him. Arden moved towards Nathan and tried to comfort him. As Arden moved towards him, Dawson, Emily (Julian's wife and Arden's mother), and Hiram moved over to Julian.

"Are you and Arden alright?" asked Emily to her husband. Julian looked at the three of them. He nodded.

"I just wanted to talk to her. She needs a lot of love right now," he replied.

"Of course she does. Her friend is dead, everything's falling apart…we all need a great amount of love right now," replied Dr. Dawson.

"Yes…yes we do," whispered Hiram as he thought of his lost daughter, his new granddaughter, and that rotten Hunter who's the reason why he has a granddaughter in the first place.

The adults looked at Arden and Nathan.

"She's not a bad girl…she is just in a predicament right now and needs all the help we can give her…because we love her," commented Emily.

"Quite right," replied Hiram.

When Nathan realized who was there beside him, he moved over to her and the two of them held each other tightly. Nathan and Arden looked at each other and tears fell from their faces.

"Would you believe it?" asked Nathan as his mouth grew into a smile.

"Huh?" asked Arden softly.

"Would you believe that a few years ago, the two of us barely knew each other…we went to the same school and hung out together with a group, but we were never truly close…now, the Queen's dead, everyone is against us…my sister is dead…and we have no idea of where we're going," he said. He stared at Arden.

"At least I've got you…" he said sweetly. Arden was touched. No young male had ever said that to her before. Back when she was in a relationship with Hunter, even _he _never said that. Arden felt her heart beating. Both she and Nathan could hear it, especially when Nathan was close to her. He smiled at her. They hugged each other closely. The two mice looked at each other and Arden could not contain herself.

"Nathan…I feel…I…you…me…friend…no…" she babbled. Nathan understood what she was saying. He silenced her gently and held Arden's paws.

"Arden…I really care about you…I want to be safe always…and over the course of these years…I've come to know more than as a friend. You helped me out of a difficult time and I thank and I respect you for it," he said sweetly. His smile was now officially there and existing.

Arden felt her heart grow warm…even though the wind was blowing, the sky was gray, and the night was coming, Arden felt like the two of them were lying in a field on a cool, beautiful autumn day (those were her favorite type of days). She loved being near Nathan. She used to think of him as a friend…especially back when she used to long for hunter to come back to her, but after this chain of events, Hunter was nothing but a memory more than a memory now…and all she wanted was Nathan. She wanted to show that this was true. She knew how.

"Nathan…I…" she said. Nathan smile grew more cheerful. Arden came towards him and wrapped her arms around him as she nailed a big wet kiss on his lips. Nathan, now wide eyes, was surprised at first, but quickly grew to love the embrace. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her and shared a passionate kiss.

They loved each other…no doubt about it.

"I've been kissing a lot lately. Call me a slut if you want, but I will not grow tired of all this love."

Five minutes later, Toby began to feel tired and stopped, begging Basil for rest. Of course, Basil let him sleep for the night. They all stopped and spent the night there.

The next morning, Basil, Dr. Dawson, and Hiram decided to go back to London. Basil and Dawson had to go back to Baker Street to continue their detective work. They were both sure that there were going to be loaded with cases from other mice.

Hiram had to go home and find Olivia. He planned on helping her raise the baby and try to handle Hunter. After all, he was baby Cassandra's grandfather; and of course if he had the time, he would go and find her old girlfriend, Ileana (from UTFR episode 9 "Hiram's Episode").

Nathan could never go home. He knew that his other sister, Erin, and his brother, Alonzo, would kill him. He also knew for a fact that his parents would not even dream of him living with them after helping a girl, whom they think is a killer. He had to stay here for the sake of Arden's family. He loved her that much.

The Pattison family, along with Nathan, started all over. Since they were far out in the English country side, no way would anyone from London would try to catch them, unless they were _that_ crazy.

They decided to travel all the way to Scarborough, a small place by the North Sea. There, the family built a new house with three bedrooms, one for the parents, one for Arden, and one for Nathan. Each morning Nathan and Arden would go to the shore of the North Sea and splash and play in the water. They would roll in the fields (they were just glad that Julian and Emily enjoyed Nathan and didn't mind a boy being around their daughter). All the days Arden and Nathan spent together were the greatest memories of her life. Sure she was afraid of the drama that came with her relationship with Hunter, but she did not care.

Throughout the course of this story, Arden had gone from London, to the Forests of Dean in Cambridge, to the Trent River, and now at Scarborough at the North Sea with Nathan.

She was happy living in Scarborough with Nathan.

Her new life with him was just getting started.

**The End**


End file.
